Like Two Pieces of A Puzzle
by YayPercabeth123
Summary: "Do you think my hands are too small?" I asked, examining my hands. "Nah," He answered, enclosing his large, calloused hands over my tiny hands, "They're perfect." I look at our enclosed hands, smiling at how they fit perfectly. Just like two pieces of a puzzle.


**Hi! I'm back with my very first Jasper fanfic! Yay! **

**I've meant to post this 2 weeks ago... But it somehow got pushed back..There is also absolutely no plot in this, just a random one shot.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO. **

Piper POV

The cool winter breeze sifted through the air, switching between chilling and relaxing. I walked the streets with my boyfriend, Jason Grace. We were both covered head to toe with clothing, not an inch of skin was shown.

I concentrated on my breath in front of me, watching it fan out and disappear. I breathed in and out, walking with all the busy hustle.

People talking quickly on phones, walking hurriedly with suitcases filled to the rim with papers, little children pestering their parents to get a treat for them. Taxis rushed in and out, beeping and honking as they weaved through the busy traffic lights. It all felt a little surreal, how everyone could be so ignorant to the problems that are right in front of their faces.

I dug my hands deeper into my pocket, searching for some warmth. I watched my breath again, with fascination as it became nothing. Beside me, from my peripheral vision, I saw the blonde-haired blue-eyed guy watch me a bit curiously.

"A little cold for you?" He asked, teasing just a bit.

I shrugged. "Just a bit. Not really used to these temperatures, you know."

He nodded in understandment. "Yeah I know, me too, because…"

I nodded, too, knowing what he meant.

To my right, I saw a little coffee shop that looked very homey. "Hey, do you want to go here?" I asked, craving a bit of coffee.

He inspected the coffee shop. Java Jones, was the name of the coffee shop, the neon letters boldly standing against the plain background. "Let's go."

When we walked in, there was an immediate blast of warmth, which I greeted wholeheartedly.

The counter bustled with customers, a long line stretching through half the store.

"How about I go get our coffees, and you go get some seats?" He suggested, reaching into his jeans pocket to grab his wallet.

By now, I got used to the little things he does for me, I actually find it a bit sweet.

"Sure," I agreed, and found a table near the corner, beside another couple, wrapped up in each other. I watched them for a bit, as the guy with long, blonde locks laughed along with the curly red haired girl. For a second, both of them made eye contact with me, and I saw his amber eyes and her green eyes, piercing through me as if they knew something I didn't.

As if. I sometimes am jealous of mortals, not having to worry about saving the world everyday from monsters and all those evil creatures.

I sat in one of the comfortable chairs, and watched the pianist elegantly play piano on the other side of the store. Even from across the room, I can see his elegant fingers racing up and down the keyboard, harmonious sounds emitting from the sleek grand piano.

I remembered when I was small; I've always wanted to play the piano. It was my childhood dream. So, my dad got me a piano and set me up with lessons with this old granny. However, after three lessons, she gave up on me, saying something about impossibly small hands, and how I could only go so far with them.

So, my dad hired more piano teachers, and each one of them gradually quit, giving the same excuse, or if they were nice, they would give a super lame excuse, like I don't have enough time, or your house is too far away.

With lots of help, I played up to Grade 8 Piano. By this time, I was thirteen. After that, it seemed like the excitement of playing the piano had worn off, along with any piano teacher who still wanted to teach me.

True, it had stung a lot, all those comments about my small hands. Putting both my hands in front of me, I observed them. Were they really what people thought they were?

Currently, my fingers were long and skinny, and my skin was soft. My nails were clipped, with no nail polish on them. Trust me, that's a pretty hard feat when you live in the Aphrodite cabin.

"Here you go, your coffee, just how you take it." I'm shaken out of my own little bubble as a cup of coffee is placed on the table in front of me. I smile in thanks and take the cup, drinking it slowly. We tipped our cups to each other, cheering.

"So, how's life?"

I shrug. "Being a pain."

Today was actually one of the only days that we had a break. Usually, it was always work, work, and work, getting ready for the quest and everything. Everyone's schedule was so busy it was packed from morning until evening, so I hardly ever see Jason unless it's for a meeting or we have something together, which is super rare. Today, Dionysus declared it to be a rest day, where us demigods can go out into the city if we would like to.

Originally, Leo was supposed to be coming with us, but decided to stay at camp to do some more refinement and touches on the Argo II. Both Jason and I were really worried about him, that he was overworking himself. But he assured us that he was fine and he just wanted everything to be perfect. He didn't seem to be budging, so we let him be and went out by ourselves.

"How are your siblings?" Jason asked me, a twinkle in his eyes, knowing how much I hate living with them.

I rolled my eyes. "If anything, they've got so much worse! Whenever I wake up, someone is going about their no makeup face or their hair being atrocious or even a chipped nail! It's amazing how many flaws they can see! And on the super bad days, the whole Aphrodite cabin comes together at 6 in the morning to talk about some Hollywood boy band that's apparently topping the charts with their album and they're also crying because one of the members just got married to his girlfriend from another girl band! And they talk so loudly, I can't get any sleep!"

Jason laughs, taking a sip of his cup. "Well, I'm just lonely in my own cabin, so I can't really sympathize with you."

"Urgh, that's just great." I reply, "Maybe I should go to Leo to rant about this."

"Well, he probably wouldn't understand either, he's probably the one that wakes up his cabin mates in the first place."

"True." I agree, and we laugh together, our voices mingling in the air. My coffee is almost done, the heat from the cup now at minimum.

"We should go." Jason tells me, standing up, and I follow him. Before we go outside, we throw our cups in the trash bin.

After just stepping outside, I feel the harsh gust of air, blowing straight into my face. I tighten my coat that I had loosened earlier in the coffee shop, and wrapped my scarf around my neck.

We walk in peace, side by side, just reveling in each other's presence. No destination in mind, just some quality time, and I enjoyed it. A lot.

I window-shopped. Passing by a million gorgeous stores, I always caught a glance of each store, whether it was a dress store or candy store or teddy bear store, I looked at each one, looking at the things on display carefully.

Everything was just so beautiful, I concluded. I felt like I was in the calm before the storm, and it was probably true.

But I cherish it. Beside me, I watch the scar on his lip, watching it move up and down.

I smiled, looking down. I really was grateful for everything I do have. Growing up, my dad was always busy, never really having time for me. I do know that we had so much money, but honestly, money can't buy you happiness. I was always miserable, and I had no friends because I was daddy's little rich girl.

On the rare occasions that I window shopped with my dad, he would get me whatever I wanted, since he felt so guilty about never being there for me. I remember one specific thing I really liked. A puzzle piece. I love the mystery of two pieces fitting perfectly together, and how there was only one solution but so many pieces.

I had a million of those puzzles, of all different sorts, always piecing them together. If you ever visit my home, the walls are covered with framed puzzle pieces, with a different date at the bottom left of the puzzle. I do the puzzles as a sort of replacement of friends, telling myself that I don't need friends, and I'm better off without them.

But now, I have so many friends who are friends with me, for me, and a boyfriend, and it's more than I could've ever asked for.

The day was coming to an end, I realized sadly, and it was time for us to be heading back to the camp. We had spent the whole day just talking and laughing, and not one minute was a waste of time.

"I have one more question for you." I start. He nods, motioning for me to continue. "Do you think my hands are too small?" I asked, examining my hands.

"Nah," He answered, enclosing his large, calloused hands over my tiny hands, "They're perfect."

I look at our enclosed hands, smiling at how they fit perfectly.

Just like two pieces of a puzzle.

**Yeah it's cheesy... Please review and favorite! And read my other stories! Please? :)**


End file.
